The present invention relates to a water supply for faucets providing warm or hot water. More specifically, the present invention relates to faucets providing warm or hot water where the water outlet is spaced apart from the water heating source.
Typical faucets utilize a hot water supply and a cold water supply. Hot water is typically heated by a water located remotely from the faucet. Hot water is transported from the water heater to the faucet via pipes. Such transport includes some loss of heat through the pipes and into the ambient atmosphere surrounding the pipes. When the faucet is not in use, water sits in the hot water pipes. Water sitting in the hot water pipes, by nature of the fact that such water spends increased time in the pipes, experiences a larger amount of heat loss than continuously running water.
When a user activates the faucet and calls for hot water, cooled water in the hot water pipes is often initially delivered to the user. Typically, the user will allow the cooled water to drain while waiting for the requested hot water. This results in the waste of the cooled water.
As such, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus to keep water in hot water pipes heated to prevent water waste.
According to an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly comprises a fluidway, cold and hot fluid supply lines fluidly coupled to the fluidway, and an auxiliary fluid line in thermal communication with a reservoir of heated fluid. A valve is in fluid communication with the hot fluid supply line, the auxiliary fluid line, and the fluidway.
According to a further illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of providing heated fluid to a faucet assembly includes the steps of providing a hot fluid supply line fluidly coupled to a hot fluid supply, providing an auxiliary fluid line, placing the auxiliary fluid line at least partially in a reservoir of heated fluid, and coupling the hot fluid supply line and the auxiliary fluid line to a valve. The valve is configured to draw fluid from the auxiliary fluid line when fluid within the hot fluid supply line has a temperature below a desired temperature.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly comprises a waterway, cold and hot water supply lines fluidly coupled to the waterway, and an auxiliary water line fluidly coupled to the hot water supply line. The auxiliary water line is at least partially located within a reservoir of heated water.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.